


Shine so Bright

by Plisetskitty



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, please accept my rare polyships, this is just really soft and gay they love momo so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: Momo's boyfriends spoil him on his birthday
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Momo, Momo/Oogami Banri/Yuki, Momo/Yuki, Momo/Yuki/Izumi Mitsuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Shine so Bright

Momo sighs as he unlocks the door to his apartment. It's been a fun day, but all he wants right now is to sink into the couch and  _ relax. _

"Hi, Momo." A voice comes out of nowhere, startling Momo so badly he grabs for anything he could possibly use as a weapon. He frantically looks around his apartment when he hears Yuki's melodic laughter.

"Oh, it's just you." Momo clutches his chest. "You scared me! Why didn't you let me know you were coming?!"

"Because it would have ruined the surprise," Yuki replies with a smirk.

"I told you to text him!" Mitsuki appears from the hallway. He stands on tiptoe and plants a kiss on Momo's cheek. "Happy birthday. How's your day been?"

"Long. But good," Momo says. 

"I'm glad." Mitsuki goes to the kitchen and comes up behind Yuki, craning his neck to see what Yuki is doing. "Let me chop these. You start on the meat." 

Yuki turns to Momo. "You go relax. We're taking care of you tonight. Ban's coming, too, after he gets off work."

"If you want anything, you tell us and we'll get it for you," Mitsuki adds. 

"You don't have to do that!! I can do things for myself! You don’t need to make all this effort just for me," Momo protests.

"We want to, Momo." Yuki comes over to Momo and leans in close. "Tonight is all about you," he whispers. "You're getting  _ pampered _ ."

Momo feels his cheeks heating up. He tries to reply, only to start spluttering. Yuki gently nudges him towards the living area and he plops down on the couch. He sighs, takes out his phone, and starts absentmindedly scrolling through social media. 

After a few minutes of mindlessly pacing between apps like a tiger bored in its cage, Momo closes them all and sighs. "I feel like I should be doing something…" He's getting restless, despite being exhausted only a few minutes before.

"You've done things all day, though. I told you, tonight's all about you. Just relax!" Yuki exclaims. "Ban's on his way. He can keep you company while we cook."

To Momo's surprise, Yuki was right. Banri arrives not too long after, to Momo's great relief.

There's a soft knock on the door and a voice calls "I'm coming in" from the other side, and Banri enters with a neatly-wrapped present tucked under his arm.

"Ban," Momo calls, almost the second Banri comes in. "Come here." 

"Just a second." Banri sets the present on a chair, goes into the kitchen to briefly greet Yuki and Mitsuki, and leans down over Momo's spot on the couch. 

"Happy birthday, Momo," he says softly before planting a kiss on Momo's temple.

Momo reaches up to caress Banri's cheek. "Come closer."

Banri briefly glances over towards Mitsuki and Yuki in the kitchen, as if looking for their approval. After a moment, however, he takes a seat next to Momo, wraps an arm around him, and pulls him close. "How was your day?"

"Good. What about yours?"

"Busy. I managed to catch your radio show while I was working, though. It was nice hearing your voice. It almost seemed like it made time go faster."

"I'm surprised you wanted it to, knowing how much you love your job," Momo teases.

"I just couldn't wait to come see you." 

"Ban!" Momo feels his face heating up, and buries his face in his hands. After a few moments of silence, he speaks up: "Hey, can I ask you to do something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you let your hair down?" Momo lowers his voice and leans in close to Banri. "It makes you look even more handsome."

Banri blinks in surprise. It takes him a moment to register Momo's words, but once he does, a teasing smile spreads across his features. "Anything for you," Banri says with a wink. He unties his hair in one deft motion, slips the hairtie around his wrist, and rests his head on Momo's shoulder.

Momo begins running his hands through Banri's hair and playing with it. "You should let your hair down more often. It's gorgeous. I mean, you're gorgeous anyway, but it's not quite the same. You look… Princely. Angelic, maybe," Momo muses.

Banri laughs. "Momo, I think you're probably the only one who thinks that about me. But I can do that for you." 

Momo presses a kiss to Banri's temple. "I love you, Ban."

"I love you too, Momo."

"Hey!" Mitsuki calls from the kitchen, making Momo jump. "Dinner's ready." 

"Mitsuki, they were having a moment," Yuki says with a smirk. 

"The moment's over now. It's time to eat. I spent 45 minutes on this meal and I'd like to sit down and eat some of it," Mitsuki says. There's no bite to his words, however, and he's smiling. "Everyone get as much as you want. There's plenty. I think I might have made a little  _ too  _ much, actually."

"Didn't I tell you we wouldn't need this much?" Yuki puts his hands on his hips.

"Then why didn't you stop me from  _ making _ this much? You know I'm used to cooking for seven." 

"I'm sure it'll get eaten," Banri interjects and takes a seat at the table. A strangled noise escapes his lips as Yuki takes a seat in his lap. "Yuki!" 

"You're sitting next to Momo," Yuki says nonchalantly. "Seeing as Mitsuki has taken the other spot next to Momo, this is the only solution," he teases. His expression seems to say _ ‘Isn't it obvious?’  _

"Get off me! How are either of us supposed to eat like this?" 

Yuki pouts. "I guess I'll go sit in Mitsuki's—"

"Don't even try it unless you want to end up sitting on the floor." 

"So rude," Yuki says, very clearly holding back laughter. He takes the seat across from Momo and reaches for Momo's hand across the table. "You're all I have left, Momo. They don't appreciate me."

Momo is desperately trying to hold back laughter himself. "I'll always appreciate you, darling," he says with a wink. "I would like to eat, though." He's surprised to see Mitsuki slide a plate of food and a Momorin in front of him. "I could have done that."

"We told you, we'd do everything tonight." Mitsuki says. 

"But—" Momo begins. "You know what, nevermind."  _ I'm not gonna get anywhere fighting it. Might as well just let them do it.  _

Mitsuki strikes up a conversation, and Momo is enjoying himself so much it feels like almost no time before the meal is over.

"Should we do presents now?" Yuki asks. If he's trying to hide his excitement, he's not doing a very good job of it. Momo wonders what exactly he's got up his sleeve.

"Wait!" Mitsuki jumps up out of his chair and rushes into the kitchen. He returns after a few moments, carrying a tray of little cakes. "They're supposed to taste like Momorin. I've been trying to perfect them for about a week, and I think these are probably the best so far."

"Mitsuki!" Momo exclaims. He takes one of the cakes off of the tray and bites into it, and his face lights up. "It's so good!!! How did you do it?"

"A lot of patience and a lot of trips to the grocery store," Mitsuki jokes. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" 

It's not long before the tray of cakes is empty.

Banri scoots back his chair and stands up. "I'll get this cleaned up if you two want to go ahead and set up for presents." 

"No, no. I'll help." Mitsuki begins clearing the table off. He turns to Yuki. "We'll take care of this. You can go sit next to Momo now if you want," he teases.

"I think I will." Yuki takes Momo's hand and leads him to the couch, where they immediately curl into each other. "Having a nice night?" he asks.

"I am. Thank you," he muses softly. Momo sighs contentedly as Yuki pulls him closer and begins tracing patterns on his arm. "Whose idea was this, by the way?" He has a sneaking suspicion it was Yuki's, but he doesn't want to say anything.

Yuki's eyebrows furrow for a moment before replying: "..I guess it was mine." 

_ So it  _ was  _ your idea!  _ Momo giggles and tilts his head quizzically. "Wait, what do you mean  _ I guess _ ?"

"I just wanted to spoil you. I didn't necessarily think about doing all this." Yuki's expression softens, nothing but pure love and adoration showing in his eyes. 

"Daaarliiiiing, you're staring," Momo teases.

"I…" Yuki's voice falters for a moment. "I really love you, you know."

Momo gasps softly, taken off-guard. "Yuki…"

"I really do. I want to see you happy and smiling. I want to do everything I can to  _ make  _ you smile. You're—"

"Yuki, you don't need to say—" Momo interrupts, but Yuki gently places a finger on Momo’s lips, effectively stopping him, before going on. 

"No, I do. You're a light in my life, and I don't know where I'd be without you. I don't think I could ever show you how much I love you." Yuki pauses and shakes his head. "I mean I don't think showing you would be _enough_. But I need you to know how much I love you. I hope you know that I always want to hear what you're thinking or how you're feeling because if something is wrong I want to be able to help. Because you've helped me so much, and I want to give back to you at least as much as you've given.”

Momo blinks in shock at this outburst of love, unable to process Yuki’s words in full. But he tries, and Momo plants a kiss on Yuki's forehead. "I love you, Yuki." 

"I love you, too, Momo."

Momo catches a glimpse of Banri and Mitsuki standing in the kitchen doorway out of the corner of his eye. They look like they're smiling, but he can't quite tell. 

Yuki doesn't say anything else, and, after a few minutes, Banri and Mitsuki enter the room and sit down on either side of Yuki and Momo.

"Done cleaning up already?" Momo asks.

"We figured the rest of it could wait until morning," Mitsuki replies, wrapping an arm around Yuki.

"Hey. Mitsuki. Ban," Yuki says softly. "I love you both."

"We love you too, Yuki."

They all sit in silence for a few minutes before Momo pipes up. "Hey, were we gonna do presents? I mean we don't have to, but…" He hates to ruin the moment, but he's getting pretty tired, and he'd like to get this going.

Mitsuki jumps up, startling Yuki. "I'll go grab them! Mine and Yuki's are in the bedroom." He rushes off and quickly returns with two neatly-wrapped presents in arm. He grabs Banri's present off of the chair and sits back down next to Yuki. "Which one do you want to open first?" 

"Surprise me." Momo closes his eyes and holds his hands out to take one of the boxes. He opens them after he feels Mitsuki place a box in his hands. It's Banri's gift, the smallest box of the three. Momo tears open the wrapping to find a jewelry box and opens it to find a set of matching rings. Their design is very simple: black rings with interlinked hearts engraved on them (Banri's never been one for gaudy fashion statements), but Momo gasps the moment he sees them. "Ban," he says, voice barely over a whisper. "I love them." 

Banri takes one of the rings and slips it on Momo's finger. He takes the other and places it on his own. "I thought you might like if we had matching rings like you and Yuki. I guess you can't really wear it out in public, but it's nice having things just for us, too, isn't it?"

Momo leans back into Banri and kisses him softly. "Thank you." He turns back to Mitsuki. "Which one's next?" He closes his eyes again.

"No, not mine," Yuki whispers. "I want it to be last." 

"Fine." Mitsuki hands Momo another present. "This one's mine." A glimmer of anticipation shines in Mitsuki's eyes, and Momo finds it hard not to giggle.

Momo turns it over in his hands. It's also small, but not quite as small as Banri's. He unwraps it to find a small box. He gasps as he opens the box and sees what's inside: two tickets to one of his favorite soccer team's games. "Ah!"

"I talked to Okazaki-san and made sure the game was on a day you had off," Mitsuki says.

Momo grins. "Mitsuki!! You're amazing! Thank you! Will you come to the game with me?"

"Of course! Banri-san helped make sure I was off, too." 

Momo puts an arm around Banri and an arm around Mitsuki— as best he can reach Mitsuki, that is, with Yuki between them. " _ I love you!!!" _ he exclaims.

"Love you, too." Mitsuki replies, smiling contentedly.

"Time for my gift now." Yuki says. He passes the box to Momo.

"It's so big." This box is the biggest of all three. Momo rips open the paper and peeks inside the box. He looks quizzically at Yuki. "Did you seriously get me a case of Momorin?"

"Take it out."

Momo takes the Momorin out to find a CD case with a photo of Yuki and Banri smiling slipped inside. "Is this…"

"Ban and I recorded some of our old songs that we only did at lives in my studio. Listen closely to them, though," Yuki says with a wink.

"What does that mean?! Yuki?!" Momo exclaims. 

"You'll just have to listen to them," Banri says, very clearly trying not to smirk.

"Not you, too!" Momo protests. he sighs, fighting a grin "In all seriousness, though, thank you both. I'm sure I'll love it. Right now however," Momo says with a yawn. "I need some rest— unless you want me to listen to it now." 

Yuki plants a kiss on Momo's forehead. "Get some sleep, honey. I think I'll stay up for a while longer, though."

"I'll be up for a while, too," Banri adds. "Sleep well, Momo."

Mitsuki stands up and stretches. "I think I want to go to bed, too. If you don't mind."

"Of course not! You're always welcome to stay the night. You have clothes here, right?" 

"I think so." Mitsuki follows Momo to the bedroom. "Did you have a good birthday?" he asks.

Momo starts to change out of his day clothes. "It was amazing," he says softly. 

"I'm glad." Mitsuki opens the drawer he keeps his clothes in. "...Shit."

"What's up?"

"I don't have anything I can sleep in here." Mitsuki frowns.

"Oh!" Momo exclaims. "That's okay, just wear something of mine!" He crawls into bed.

"Thanks." Mitsuki changes into a pair of Momo's sweatpants and a hot pink sweater that's oversized on  _ Momo  _ and Momo's heart skips a beat.

Mitsuki crawls into bed and Momo immediately rolls over closer and lays his head on Mitsuki's chest. He hums contentedly as Mitsuki begins running his fingers through his hair. "You okay, Mitsuki? You've gotten pretty quiet."

"Mm, I'm okay. Just tired. I had a morning job today. I got up and made everyone breakfast really early, we were rushing to get out of the dorms because Tamaki woke up late, then I met up with Yuki for lunch and we made a grocery run before we came over here."

"Mitsuki! Next time we do something together, I'm spoiling  _ you _ ."

"You don't have to do that!"

"And you didn't have to do any of this. We'll be even." 

"Even?! It's your birthday! You can't get me back for a birthday present!" Mitsuki exclaims.

"I can and I will! Don't try me. You work so hard all the time, you deserve to be spoiled, too. You get up and practice every morning, you give your all at work every day, and you come home and take care of your members, whether it's cooking or mediating arguments, or just being there for them, and that takes  _ a lot."  _ Momo wraps his arms around Mitsuki and squeezes him tightly. "You deserve a break and to be doted on."

"You deserve it, too. Don't act like you don't do a lot of those things, and more. You work long hours in a high-pressure job almost every day and you still make time to check up on your friends and spend time with them. And you're incredible at your job. You've told me before how you admire my natural ability to MC, and how you have to pay a lot of attention to your surroundings, but I think that's just as admirable because it takes a lot to be able to read a situation and react to it. And you didn't have any experience with singing or dancing before you joined Re:vale, but you managed to work your way to the top in less than five years. I had to work for years to even become an idol, and I know that doesn't make you better, but it makes me admire you even more. You shine so brightly. You're amazing, and you work just as hard as I do, so you deserve to be spoiled just as much. And you know what? I like spoiling you. You get flustered, and you're cute when you're flustered," Mitsuki teases. Momo can practically  _ hear  _ his smirk.

Momo doesn't know how to respond. All the words he could possibly say get caught in his throat. "Hey, Mitsuki?" he finally manages.

"Hmm?"

"Love you." 

Mitsuki yawns. "Love you, too."

Neither of them say anything else after that, and soon Momo feels Mitsuki's breathing deepen. Momo is barely awake himself by this point; he's had as long of a day as Mitsuki has. The last thing he's aware of before he drifts off is Yuki and Banri crawling into bed on either side of he and Mitsuki, and someone wrapping their arms around him.

  
  



End file.
